Static Shock
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: While on patrol, Static is asolted by Hotstreak. Can his family and friends help his get over the trama and continue his life or will it foreer haunt him? RichXVir, RAPE and possible rating change to M.
1. The Pain

Static Shock #1: The Pain

It was your average day Virgil Hawkins and his best friend Richie Foley as they sat in their math class in Dakota Union High School. They had just finished their class work for science and were just turning them in.

"Don't forget class." Ms. said as the bell rang. "You have a paper on what mitosis and photosynthesis are and what they do on Monday. I won't accept any late work and I expect it to be typed well in font 12. Class dismissed." Everyone quickly gathered their things and rushed out of the room, excited for the weekend to start.

"Man Rich, I can't wait for the weekend to start. It's gonna be bangin'." Virgil exclaimed while throwing his fists in the air.

"Yea!" Richie agreed. "Let's just hope that theirs no bang baby trouble."

"I heard that!" Virgil shouted. "For once I would like a peaceful, bang baby free weekend." They both continued to walk before going their separate ways home.

**AT VIRGIL'S HOUSE**

"Pop's, Sharon, I'm home!" he called to his family as soon as he got into the house. He walked into the kitchen to see his father reading the newspaper and Sharon eating an apple.

"So," he started. "what's for dinner, sis? Is it the left over spaghetti from last night? 'Cause that was slammin'." Sharon looked up from her apple at her brother with an astonished look. "What? Everyone's aloud to make one good meal in a lifetime."

"Whatever Virgil. It's on the second shelf in the fridge." she spoke before returning to eating her apple and watching the news. As Virgil finished warming up his food, he heard something very interesting on the small T.V.

"Hay, turn it up." he told Sharon.

"_Live from downtown Dakota. The bang baby known as Ebon is terrorizing the citizens inside. You can clearly see the people screaming and running away. This is live from the downtown."_

"Uh, Virgil, why don't you take that food up to your room and do your homework?" his father said, trying to help him get a cover to get downtown. Virgil looked at him real quick before nodding.

"Uh, right pops. I'll get right on it. It got a report do Monday mornin'. C'ya." he called as he grabbed his stuff, his food, a fork, and left to his room.

**AT DOWNTOWN**

(a/n: when ever they're fighting, I'm gonna use their superhero names, but when they're just themselves, Imma use their real names) Static flew into the mall to see Gear fighting off and dodging Ebon as best as he could. Sadly, he was knocked down and into the women's underwear, make-up, and perfume section of Victoria's Secret.

"Oh great. Now I look, feel, and smell like my mom. I'm gonna need some serious counseling after this." Gear groan as he removed the purple lacy bra from his head.

"Did someone order a therapist?" Static asked as he zoomed in front in front of him.

"Static!" he cried in joy. He gave a sigh a sigh of relief. "Man, what took you so long?"

"Sorry. When I got home, Sharon and dad were in the kitchen. I walked in, got me some of Sharon's left over spaghetti, and while she was watchin' the news, I heard what was goin' on. Pop's had to cover for me before I could leave." he explained while lapping Ebon. After one last big blast, Ebon disappeared into his portal and Static landed in front of Gear. He started to laugh as he looked at all the makeup and perfume fumes on him.

"Oh man! That's too funny. I wish I had a camera to take a picture. Oh wait. Hay backpack, you mind?" he asked. Backpack made a beeping sound before taking Gear's picture, much to the superheroes' dismay.

"Traitor." he whispered.

**AT VIRGIL'S HOUSE**

As Virgil flew into his bedroom window and removed his Static mask, a knock was heard.

"Virgil!!" came his sister's loud voice. "Virgil Hawkins!! Get down here and eat dinner with the rest of the family!!"

"In a minute!" he called back as he scrambled to switch into his old clothes.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

As Virgil sat down, Sharon placed a plate in front of him. On it was some white noodles and sauce.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, trying not to sound too disgusted.

"It's fettuccini alfredo. Dig in." He didn't need to be told twice before he started to chow down.

"Wow! This is great!" he complimented as he continued to eat.

"Why thank you little brother." Sharon said.

"Yea, why can't all your food be this good?" he asked in his obnoxious little brother way. Sharon only answered with a hit to his shoulder and continued eating her noodles.

"So kids, how was your day?" their father asked after some time.

"It was fine." They both said as they watched the news and ate. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So, anything new you guys learned?" he pressed. They both looked at him and realized that he was trying to have a normal family conversation. So, they decided to go with it.

"I learned that the human mind can be the most powerful weapon on the earth; even more powerful that guns and the bang-baby gas." Sharon said in wonder.

"Yea, and I learned that teachers can be cruel no matter how hard you wish them for mercy. Oh, and that Sharon can cook when she's cooking pastas." Virgil commented only, to be hit above the head. "What? It was a compliment."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Static was flying through Dakota, making sure that there was no bang-baby activity when his cell-phone rang.

"What's up pops?" he asked.

"Virgil, how's patrol going?" his dad asked.

"Great!" he replied with a big grin. "Everything's quiet tonight. I might even be home early."

"Well, here's hoping. See you tomorrow son."

"You too, pop's." With that, he hung up his phone flew into an alley to get changed. As he landed and took off his mask, a figure can out from behind the trash bin.

"Virgil Hawkins." the gruff voice called, making said person jump in shock and spin around to see who was there.

"Hotstreak." he whispered in shock.

"Who would've thought that geek boy would've been Dakota's favorite superhero?" he asked as he approached him.

"What do you want, Hotshot?" Virgil asked as he began to get a cold chill down his spine and backed away from the bad meta-human.

"Why, I just want what every other teenage boy wants. Can you figure out what that is?" he asked as he continued to stock towards him with lust in his eyes. Virgil knew what he meant and saw and understood the look in his eyes. His eyes widened as he immediately tried to back away from him. His fears only seemed to grow as Hotstreak cackled an evil cackle that echoed off the alley walls. For the first time in his life, Static and Virgil Hawkins was terrified. He couldn't move a muscle as Hotstreak began to advance towards him.

**A FEW HOURS LATER  
****AT RICHIE'S HOUSE**

Richie was in his room playing a space game on his computer. He shouted in glee as he won the final level.

"YEA!! Take that you evil space aliens!" Just as he was celebrating his victory, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. He was not expecting what he saw. There, leaning against his doorframe, was his best friend; bloodied, bruised, and in burnt, tattered clothes. He stayed stark stiff as said friends fell forward into his arms with only a broken mutter of his name.

"Static…" he slowly muttered in shock. "Static, STATIC!!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!!!"

To be continued…


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT: wil delete this 1 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

I'm sorry that i haven't update my stories in a while. The reason is because of school and I'm currently writing a book that i'd like to fnish and get published. I hope you all understand.

Also I will be deleting my **TEEN TITANS, DANNY PHANTOM, **and **CODE LYOKO** stories. I will be reposting them again after i finish a few stories I currently have up if i get enough votes for them (not that I expect any for those stories, but i'll be happy to).

**THX**

P.S. I ALSO WILL DELETE **AMNESIA** and possibly **BLEACH **UNTIL I FINISH THE LAST CH ON MY SESSHOMARUxINUYASHA STORY.


End file.
